Halloween mayhem
by Reina Grayson
Summary: There has been a poison epidemic in Gotham, Star City, Central City, and Metropolis. Batman assigns the team to look further into it. They are in for a surprise when they learn that someone from Robin's past is also investigating.
1. Chapter 1

Please let me know what you think. This is my first Young Justice story, since I only thought of it after the series aired. Flames and advise are welcome.

Disclaimer: I don't own young justice.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

_Mount Justice_

_October 27__th__ 16:30 EDT_

It looked like crime was slow all over the world, nothing that needed their attention anyway. The teens were all doing something to occupy their time. Robin and Kaldur were playing air hockey; M'gann was in the kitchen trying to make a Rhubarb Crumble Pie, but that was proving difficult since she kept overcooking the Rhubarb in the saucepan; Superboy was watching TV; and Wally was really getting something done.

It was 4 days to Halloween and Wally was zipping around the cave hanging decorations. He had hung a plastic skeleton by the kitchen and was making his way over to the corridor where their rooms were.

M'gann was coming out of the kitchen and saw the skeleton out of the corner of her eye.

"AHHHH." M'gann screeched and used her telekinesis to destroy the decoration.

The entire team came running to see what had scared the Martian.

"Oh come on, I just hung that." Wally remarked as he looked at the pieces of the decoration lying on the ground. "Not that I'm sure there was a good reason, beautiful."  
>Robin laughed "Smooth, Wally, real smooth."<p>

"I'm sorry, it scared me, and I reacted." M'gann said as her face got a worried look.

"It is alright, M'gann, you must not worry. Anyone can react like that when scared." Kaldur said as he placed a comforting hand on M'gann's shoulder.

"Kaldur's right, don't worry, there's a couple of replacements in the storage closet." Robin remarked as he pointed over his shoulder.

"I'll get it." Superboy said as she smiled at M'gann then left the huddle.

"Haven't you ever heard of Halloween, Megan?" Wally asked.

"I've studied a lot of things about Earth, but, I don't think I had gotten to holidays. Just as I was getting to that part, I came here." M'gann answered and her attention was then drawn to the approaching Superboy, who hand another skeleton. "Allow me boys."

With that M'gann used her telekinesis once more, this time to remove the remnants of the skeleton she destroyed and replace it with the new one.

_Gotham City_

_October 27__th__ 17:00 EDT_

Alfred Pennyworth was walking through the local grocery store picking up candy and extra items for Halloween, along with groceries for the week. He was getting the candy as a young lady that helped him from time to time was getting the last of the groceries. Wayne Manor had run out of candy last year, so Alfred was going to make sure he didn't run out again. As he was finishing up on the Halloween aisle, he spotted a new candy and decided to see how it would fair with the trick-or-treaters.

Just then, the young lady returned with the last of the groceries.

"Thank you miss, I believe I can handle things from here. I think you might better go, it's almost time for you usual appointment." Alfred said as he took the last item out of his helper's hands.

"You're welcome, Alfred, and right; if I don't leave now, I'm in big trouble. Bye." The girl said then turned toward the exit and took off.

Alfred then went to the checkout counter. After the last item was scanned, he paid the bill and left.

_Metropolis_

_October 28__th__ 16:30 EDT_

Metropolis General Hospital was unusually busy; the waiting room was overcrowded and ambulances were coming in every 5-10 minutes. The strange thing was that most of those sick were children.

One nurse had left an exam room and went to the ER nurse's station, where 2 doctors were waiting for her.

"It's another child with the same symptoms; nausea, headache, and blue tinting under the fingernails." The nurse said as she read from the patient's information.

"Comparing all the cases, it's a poisoning epidemic. All we can do is make everyone comfortable until we can pinpoint what kind of poison it is." One of the doctors said.

"Right, we've already got the lab working on isolating the cause." The other doctor said.

_Gotham City_

_October 28__th__ 17:30 EDT_

The 5th ambulance in half an hour pulled into Gotham Memorial Hospital and the EMTs removed an elderly man from the back of the vehicle, and coming out behind the gurney was Bruce Wayne. The EMTs arrived at a room and rolled the patient into a room, then transferred him to the bed in the room.

"What's wrong with Alfred?" Bruce asked as the EMTs began to leave the room.

"It looks like poisoning, Mr. Wayne. You'll have to wait for the doctor's findings to be sure." One EMT said as he and his partner walked out of the room, closing the door behind them.

Just then, Bruce got a call on his phone.

"Hello." Bruce answered.

"Bruce, its Clark, there's a problem here in Metropolis. A lot of children have wound up in the hospital. All the doctors can figure is that it's some kind of poison." The voice on the phone said.

"Hold on." Bruce said as he got a stern, thinking look on his face. He walked over to the door and stuck his head out to see if he could learn anything.

There were a couple of doctors talking and Bruce overheard them mention that reports of some kind of poison epidemic were coming in from Star City, Central City, and Metropolis.

"Looks like I have to look deeper into this. I'll contact you when I find out something." Bruce said andwith that he hung up his phone. He looked at Alfred with worry on his face. Bruce then walked over to the door and pulled it open.

Before he walked out, he turned and looked at his father figure. "Don't worry, I'll find out what's going on." With that, Bruce left out of the room.

"Doctor, I have to get home and take care of my ward and a friend of his. Please call me if anything changes." Bruce said to a passing doctor.

"Yes sir, Mr. Wayne." The doctor said back.

With that, Bruce walked toward the exit to begin his search for what was going on.

_Mount Justice_

_October 28__th__ 18:30 EDT_

The base was completely decorated and the kids went back to relaxing. Just then the transporter activated.

"Recognize Artemis B 07"

"Hey, Artemis, did you enjoy your time away?" M'gann asked as she flew to meet her teammate.

"It was good, M'gann, thanks for asking. Thought I'd return to help decorate." Artemis replied, but she then noticed that the cave was already decorated. "Oh well; let me guess, Wally got impulsive."

"Yea, you know him; he can't sit still for long." Robin said as he was finishing his game against Kaldur.

"It is alright, Artemis. Wally may be impulsive at times, but you know he always means well." Kaldur said as the puck went into his goal, giving Robin the winning point.

"Recognized Batman 02"

With the zeta beam transport's activation, the team speedster appeared right beside Artemis.

"Do you have a mission for us?" Wally asked

"Yes." Batman answered. "There has been a poisoning epidemic, and it's not a typical one. About 80% of the victims are children; however, adults have been infected as well. As of an hour ago, reports have come in from Star City, Central City, Metropolis, and Gotham City. Since most of those poisoned as children, all schools in these four cities have been closed until this epidemic can be stopped" Batman informed them, after Superboy arrived in the room.

"Sweet, no school." Wally remarked, and then received a slap upside his head by Artemis.

"There cannot be any coincidence that the cities hit are home to superheroes, can there." Kaldur remarked.

"Correct Kaldur that is what I thought. There is not much to go on as of right now. Flash will investigate in Central City, and Green Arrow, along with Red Arrow, will look into the situation in Star City. Right now the worst cases are in Metropolis and Gotham." Batman finished.

"We shall start in Metropolis. According to the data collected so far, that is where the first cases were." Kaldur began as he looked over the collected data. "We will leave out in the morning."

"Very well; Robin, I need to speak with you, privately." Batman said, and with that, he and Robin went off on their own.

"What is it?" Robin asked with a confused look.

"Don't let what I'm going to tell you affect your performance, but Alfred is one of the cases in Gotham. I found him passed out in the library near the entrance to the batcave." Batman answered as he looked the boy wonder in the face.

"Oh no; wait, what about …" Robin said as the news about Alfred hit him, but then a grim thought came into his mind.

"She's fine; whatever is doing this has not gotten to her." Batman remarked, cutting off Robin as he knew what his partner was going to say.

"Alright. We'll find out what's doing this." Robin said as he looked down to the ground, then back to his mentor before turning around to return to his team.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Okay, I had to change up the formatting a bit, and by formatting, I mean bold and italics. I hope everyone likes this chapter.

Author's note 2: I want to tell why it's rated T. I went with that as there is alot of medical talk and other such talk.

Author's note 3: Please review, I really want to know what you all think about this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, so wish I did.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

_**Mount Justice**_

_**October 29**__**th**__** 07:15 EDT**_

The team was gathering in the ship bay, ready to leave out to look at the problem that has hit 4 major cities.

"Are we all ready to leave?" Aqualad asked, but then he realized that Robin was not there.

The others realized this as well. "I'll go see what's taking Rob so long." Kid Flash said, and took off in a heart beat.

One second later he arrived outside Robin's room and knocked on the door.

"On my way." The voice inside the room said. The door then opened and Robin came walking out, closing the door behind him.

"What took you so long?" Kid Flash asked as Robin walked right past him.

"Nothing; just had a rough night." He said as the two of them arrived at the bio-ship. The team then entered their transport and departed for Metropolis.

_**Metropolis**_

_**October 29**__**th**__** 08:00 EDT**_

The bio-ship arrived at the hospital.

"Robin and I will go to the labs and see what data we can find. The rest of you, stay here and watch the perimeter." Aqualad ordered. "Miss Martian, link us up."

With that order, Miss Martian used her telepathy to connect the team's minds.

Miss Martian, Artemis, Superboy, and Kid Flash took different sections of the roof while Robin and Aqualad entered the building.

The two made their way to the blood lab. When they arrived, the lab was empty. They entered and began looking around. Aqualad was checking the file drawers while Robin found the lab's main computer and hooked in his USB cord. He entered the search parameters and began vaguely analyzing the data while he was downloading it.

_"Looks like the poison is from an unknown source. According to these files, the poison is also fast acting."_ Robin thought so the team could hear him.

_"How fast?"_ Kid Flash asked.

_"From this analysis, I'd say an hour before it actually kicks in, three hours at the most. Then the poison turns into a slow acting one, people could be sick for days before their bodies start to fail."_ Robin answered.

_"Three ambulances have arrived since we got here. What I can make out from the EMTs, it's the same with all three patients."_ Superboy stated.

_"Download of data complete. Aqualad, anything you could find that's not in the computer?"_ Robin remarked as he removed his USB cord from the computer.

_"Yes, notes of interviews with parents of the children that have come in. They all say the same thing; the parents believe the poison was ingested somehow."_ Aqualad replied.

_"Alright, we've got what we need here, let's head to Gotham. I'm sure Flash, Green Arrow, and Red Arrow will have the Intel from Star City and Central City back at the cave when we return after the Gotham stop."_ Robin said as he got up from the computer.

_"We will be out in five minutes. Miss Martian, have the bio-ship ready for our departure."_ Aqualad commanded as he and Robin looked to make sure the coast was clear, and then they left out of the lab and make their way to the bio-ship.

The trip to Gotham City was underway.

_**Gotham City**_

_**October 29**__**th**__** 09:30 EDT**_

The moment Robin saw Gotham he started thinking about Alfred and one of his closest friends. When the bio-ship landed at Gotham Memorial, Robin immediately got his mind back on the mission.

"Linking us up now." Miss Martian said as she and the others stood up ready to leave the ship.

_"Superboy, Artemis; keep an eye on the ambulance bay, let us know how many more victims come in. Miss Martian and Kid Flash; keep a constant patrol for anything suspicious."_ Aqualad ordered.

_"Alright, looks like it's just you and me on patrol, Beautiful."_ Kid Flash said as he zipped up beside his partner.

_"Would you quit that?"_ Artemis said as she walked up behind Kid Flash and smacked him in the head.

_"Let's get to it. Not that I don't love seeing KF get served for flirting, but we need to get this Intel and get back."_ Robin stated as he started walking toward the roof access door.

_"Robin is right."_ Aqualad said as he joined the young hero at the door. The two of them then entered the building and went to do what they came to do.

_**Gotham City**_

_**October 29**__**th**__** 10:45 EDT**_

Wayne Manor was empty since Alfred was in the hospital, well almost empty. A teenage girl was walking around in the library, looking at every square inch of the floor and furniture.

"Come on, Alfred, you have to have left some clues." The teen said out loud to herself, but she was starting to think it was hopeless, seeing how Alfred was such a neat freak.

Just as she was about to give up, she spotted the bowl of candy Alfred was preparing for Halloween. She knew Alfred well enough; he always tasted the candy before Halloween, just to make sure. The question that then entered her mind, could there be something in the candy that could cause Alfred to fall ill.

At that point, it hit her, and with the thought in her mind, she checked the trash can in the room. There, in the bottom were several different candy wrappers, along with the store packaging. She grabbed the trash can and bowl of candy. She turned away from the table and walked over to the grandfather clock. She set down the trash can and used her free hand to pull open the pendulum glass. Next, she grabbed one of the weights and pulled it down. The clock then moved, revealing a staircase. The teen then grabbed the trash can and started down the stairs. A moment later, the clock moved back in position, hiding the stairs.

_**Mount Justice**_

_**October 29**__**th**__** 12:30 EDT**_

The team had arrived back at the cave and were met by Green Arrow, Flash, and Red Arrow.

"Hey guys. How did your research go?" Robin said as he spotted them.

"We got a lot of information. Looks like this is getting worse before it's going to get better." Red Arrow said as he stepped forward a couple of steps. Just then the computer screens came on and the data was flowing through.

"Central City is bad too; I wonder why no reports have come in from other cities." Flash remarked.

"I know. This is the strangest epidemic I've ever seen." Green Arrow added to the conversation.

"There's a lot of information to go through, since this is your mission, I know you can handle it." Flash said as he looked at his nephew.

"We can, Flash. Thank you for your support." Aqualad said as he looked from the tons of information toward the older speedster.

"I can stay and help if you need it guys, G. A. can look after Star City." Red Arrow offered.

"That's alright, Red Arrow. You'll need to help Green Arrow in your own city. The six of us will find out what's going on." M'gann said as she stepped forward.

"Okay, but if you need anything, just call." Red Arrow said as he started toward the Zeta Beam Transport. Before he left, he looked back at Artemis and gave her a 'you better not put them in danger' look.

"Recognized Red Arrow B 06"

Green Arrow and Flash followed Roy's lead and left out.

"Don't work too hard, guys." Flash remarked

"Recognized Flash 04"

"Contact me as soon as you find out anything." Green Arrow said as he was the last one into the transporter.

"Recognized Green Arrow 08"

"Before we start, I suggest we have some lunch." Aqualad said as he looked at the time on the computer.

"Now you're talking, Kaldur." Kid Flash said as his attention was drawn to the word 'lunch'

"Hello, Megan. I'll go get it started." M'gann said as she popped herself in the head and then flew off toward the kitchen.

"I'll come help you, M'gann." Artemis said as she followed the Martian.

Robin didn't follow; he just went right over to the computer. Kaldur and Wally, who had zipped out of the room and zipped back in his civilian clothes, watched him.

"Come on, Rob, we can start after we get some good food." Wally said as he looked from Robin to the kitchen.

"I'll join you when it's ready; I'm going to organize this stuff so we can each take a section after lunch." Robin said as he started typing on the computer.

"That is alright, I am sure you want to get started as soon as possible, seeing as you may know some of the victims." Kaldur said.

"I've gotten calls from family members of some people I know, yes. Tell Miss M to call me when it's ready." Robin replied as Kaldur's words hit him like a ton of bricks. With that, Wally and Kaldur left the boy wonder alone to get started.

_**Egypt**_

_**October 29**__**th**__** 18:32 EET**_

The Egyptian evening sun was setting on a large fortress in the desert. The fort was outlined by the rays of sun coming from behind it. The occupants of the fort were busy moving crates toward the shipping area. While this was going on, a figure from a high window was watching this, then turned around and walked over to a video screen. The screen turned on and a woman was visible.

"How are things going in the factory?" The figure questioned as it saw the movement behind the woman.

"We are on schedule; the next shipment will go out tonight." The woman said

"Good, keep everyone on schedule, we must finish the operation by Halloween." The figure said back as it moved a hand and deactivated the video screen.

_**Gotham City**_

_**October 29**__**th**__** 12:45 EDT**_

Bruce was back at Gotham Memorial to stay with Alfred. The doctors had called Bruce because Alfred had become worse. The billionaire was sitting in the chair in Alfred's hospital suite.

"We'll find out what happened, Alfred." Bruce said, hoping Alfred could hear him.

Just then a doctor and nurse came into the room.

"Mr. Wayne, Alfred's recent blood tests are back, the poison has spread more, it's starting to attack vital organs, with his age, I'm not sure if his body can fight this off much longer. If an anti-poison is not found in the next 3 days or so, all those infected with this poison will die from it." The doctor informed Bruce.

"There is still a chance that the anti-poison can be discovered, isn't there?" Bruce asked.

"The chance is slim, but yes." The doctor answered.

"Thank you, doctor." Bruce said; with that, the doctor and nurse left the room. Bruce then leaned back in the chair was his eyes focused on Alfred.


	3. Chapter 3

I have a poll up about this story, need some fans to help on one part.

Also, please review if you find this story, I want to know what you think, even if the story's not finished.

Forgot to mention this in the last 2 chapters. I work better on my stories with music playing, well I found 3 videos (four if you count another creator that used one of the songs.) that helped me with this story. These videos were AMV's using Young justice. The people that made the videos, and posted them on youtube were Gozenku, who did Carry on my wayward son, Shake it up, and I'll make a man out of you. The other was DCComiclover that did I'll make a man out of you. When I hear these songs will working on this story, I can close my eyes and see what I want to type next. I will give links to both Youtube accounts on my profile, if you want to see them just check there.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

_Mount Justice_

_October 29__th__ 15:45 EDT_

The team had been working hard ever since they finished lunch. The six members were each analyzing different aspects of the data. They seemed to be getting nowhere, but they kept at it. The teens were all getting tired.

"Let us take a break; we can not stay at this for much longer without exhaustion hitting us." Kaldur remarked as his eyes left his computer screen.

"Yea, I need a refuel." Wally said as he sighed and slid back from his section of the work.

"I need a refill on my drink." Artemis stated as she got out of her chair and stated toward the kitchen.

"You guys can take a break, I'm not tired. I can work like this for hours at a time." Robin said as he never took his attention off the computer he was working on.

"Alright, we will be back in one hour." Kaldur said as he and the others went off to stretch their legs.

_Gotham City_

_October 29__th__ 19:00 EDT_

Gotham Memorial was working hard themselves to isolate this poison. They were coming to dead ends every time they thought they had a cure.

The patients at the hospital were getting worse with every passing hour. Most of those infected with the poison were now unable to walk; the poison had weakened their muscles.

_Gotham City_

_October 29__th__ 20:45 EDT_

The batcave's computer was working harder than it ever had. The teen was analyzing everything that she gathered from the manor to figure out what poisoned Bruce Wayne's butler. Her long black hair was pulled back by a headband to keep if from bothering her. She stared at the screen for the longest time as the scans from the candy wrappers she retrieved from the trash can started appearing on the screen one at a time.

"The answer has to be here." The girl remarked to herself as she looked at the different samples. Then she saw it, one of the candies had a poison mixed into it. She looked at the sample, then went to the bowl of candy and found the same one.

After unwrapping the candy, she placed it in the scanner, and the full formula of the candy came on the screen in about 30 seconds. When the information was on screen, she typed on the computer and pulled up a blood sample retrieved from the Mount Justice computer. She compared the poison from the candy to the poison in the blood sample. It was a perfect match. The teen then broke down the poison from the candy and ran the ingredients though the computer. While the information was being run, she looked for the main packaging the corrupt candy came in.

When she found it, she located the manufacturer's address and typed it into the computer. Just as she finished that, the ingredients returned with a location, Egypt. She then proceeded to locate the manufacturer's precise location, and made a shocking discovery.

"Oh no, this is bad, I have to warn Batman." The teen stated as she reached her hand up to her ear. "Come in Batman. I've figured out what's going on. It's a unique bio toxin that was mixed with a new candy. That's what's causing this. There's a familiar signature, and the computer got a lock. Some of the ingredients are indigenous to North Africa, more specifically Egypt."

The voice of the dark knight came back over her comm. link. "That can only mean one person. I'm sending you ahead to do reconnaissance before the team is sent in. Be careful, Cardinal, you know how menacing this enemy can be.

"Right, I'll leave ASAP." Cardinal said. "I'll also send the information I gathered to the team. Let them figure it out, I'm sure Robin will get it first." With that comment, she typed on the computer and sent the information to Mount Justice.

Cardinal then walking into the part of the cave where the suits were kept. 15 minutes later, she emerged in her own outfit; an orange tunic, golden yellow tights, red boots and gloves, red-orange utility belt, and a dark gray cape. Her eyes were hidden behind a black mask. On her tunic was a black circle with a yellow C. She was finishing braiding her long hair and the braid hung over the right shoulder. The young hero then got into the Bat Wing and left out of the cave.

_Mount Justice_

_October 29__th__ 21:00 EDT_

The teens were still working hard; they found some connections, but nothing that was concrete. Just then, Robin's hologram computer turned on, and he checked to see why. There was a ton on data popping up on the screen, and Robin was trying to sift through it as fast as he could.

"Hey guys, check this out." Robin said as he pulled out his USB cord and plugged it into his desktop computer. "Looks like we have a friend helping us out. I just got this from them."

The rest of the team gathered around him. They were all looking at the computer trying to decipher the new information.

"Wow, from I what can make out, this is some powerful stuff. One of the ingredients can only be found in one place, the western edge of the Sahara Desert." Wally remarked as he was running all the info through his head.

"Okay, so we know where it is being made, but is there any clue as to who is doing it." Kaldur stated.

"The information also lists the source of the epidemic; it's a new candy that was only distributed to the four cities that are affected. Here's an image of the packaging." Robin said as he pulled up the scanned image of the bag the candy was in. As soon as he saw it, he had an inkling of who was doing this.

"Why use the Egyptian god of death as the mascot for the candy." Artemis asked as she looked closely at the package.

"I don't know, but it's unusual, isn't it?" M'gann questioned, as she was not familiar with some of Earth's myths.

"I have an idea. There was a villain about a year ago that attacked Gotham City. He was trying to use a bio weapon to eradicate the entire population. It must be the same person." Robin said as he started typing on his hologram computer.

"So, where is this villain's headquarters?" Kaldur asked.

"Last we know of, it's in Egypt, and what better place to get a rare ingredient than where your base is located." The boy wonder responded.

"Let's get going. We still have to find out how to stop this." Superboy said as he stood up from being bent over staring at the computer.

"Superboy is right, if we are going to see this through we have to get going." Kaldur remarked as he also stood up.

The team then left the computers and headed for the bio ship.

_Egypt_

_October 30__th__ 03:00 EET_

The Batwing arrived on the edge of the Egyptian border, and Cardinal left it, after activating the cloaking engine. She made her way east till she found a fortress illuminated by the early morning moon. She stopped behind a sand dune to survey her area. The fortress was heavily guarded, but, she knew she would be able to sneak in.

Cardinal then left her hiding spot and moved closer to the fortress. As she was within entry distance, she again ducked behind a dune when she heard voices coming toward her.

"The master's plan is working wonderfully." One of the voices said.

"Yes, but why not send the candy to the entire United States, why only those four cities." The other voice said.

"Master was very insistent that the candy only go to those cities it was sent to and the next shipment is going to those same cities." The first voice said. Just as they turned the corner close to Cardinal, smoke pellets appeared and the 2 men were down.

Cardinal then went up to the wall, and pulled out a grappling hook, and launched it. After she checked to make sure the hook was secure, she began to scale the side of the fortress. When she reached the top, she looked around over the wall to make sure the coast was clear, and when it was, she jumped over the wall and headed across the catwalk to a set of barrels.

_Atlantic Ocean_

_October 30__th__ 00:01 UTC_

The team was on their way to Egypt, and Robin was looking out the window on his side of the ship. His mind seemed to be thinking about the person that sent the information to them. Only one person, besides Batman knew how to get stuff to his hologram computer, and he was just hoping that they didn't go ahead alone.

"Is everything okay, Robin?" M'gann asked as she looked at him, noticing that he was deep in thought, not that she was reading his mind.

"Yea, just focused on getting this creep." Robin answered as he snapped out of his concentration.

"We'll arrive at the base in 2 hours." Miss Martian told the boy wonder.

"Good." Robin stated, and then turned his attention back to the passing ocean.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, looks like this may just be a 7-8 chapter kind of thing, not sure, just letting everyone know.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

_**Egypt**_

_**October 30**__**th**__** 01:10 EET**_

Cardinal was making her way toward the factory inside the fortress. She had been lucky so far as to not get seen or caught. She finally found what she was looking for after turning a corner. The factory was hard at work making more of the poisoned candy. The workers were making sure there were no machine breakdowns.

The young heroine got closer to see if she could recognize anyone. After a minute of surveying the workers, she recognized one of the men. He was a large built man with a shaved head. As she tried to get a bit closer, she could hear him talking.

"Hurry up, Master wants this candy ready to ship in one hour." The man stated as he motioned toward the new shipment sitting by the loading bay doors.

Upon hearing this, Cardinal knew she couldn't wait for Robin and his team to arrive. She sprung into action, throwing a couple of smoke pellets to create a diversion, she then held out her hands and two bits of fire appeared in her hands and turned into escrima sticks. Cardinal then jumped out of her hiding spot behind some crates and attacked the man giving the orders. She hid in the smoke and was able to get a couple of hits in before her opponent was able to start fighting back.

Cardinal came toward him with a kick, but he caught her leg and pulled the rest of her body toward him. When her chest collided with his, he began to squeeze her. She cried out in pain, but then all of a sudden smoke was starting to come off her body, and he dropped her. His arms were red; she was able to heat up her arms enough to burn him so she could get free. At this point, three workers came toward her, with halberd looking weapons. She was able to block all their attacks without getting hit by the metal blades, and when she was able to, she used her hands again to form a bo staff. She was getting overwhelmed as all three workers were able to get a couple of swings close to her, but she managed to block them.

After about two minutes of fighting like this, Cardinal switch to offense, she swung her bo staff and it hit its mark on each halberd and was able to burn the wood on the halberds enough to where the wood gave way and the metal tips came off. Her opponents then abandoned the remaining stick and went after her with their bare hands. She got rid of her bo staff and started the same. She was able to block all the kicks from two of the men, but the third came up behind her and using both hands together, hit Cardinal in the back of the head. She felt faint and dropped to her knees, then fell flat on her back. Her head turned to the left, just then she saw a figure coming her way before she fell unconscious.

"So, an intruder, she must have been good to get past our security. Ubu, she seems heated, why don't you put her in the storage freezer to help her cool down." The figure said as Ubu and one of the men were restraining her hands behind her back. They then tied her ankles.

"Yes, Master Ra's." Ubu answered, and he lifted the girl onto his shoulder and left the room.

"Father, what will we do now? That teenager probably has ties to the Justice League." A woman said as she came up to Ra's.

"Let the Justice League come, daughter, as they will be too late to stop me from freeing 4 cities from the plague humans have brought to them." Ra's stated as he turned to her.

_**Egypt**_

_**October 30**__**th**__** 02:00 EET**_

The Bio-ship arrived at the outskirts of Egypt.

"This is weird, the ship is picking up another vehicle nearby, but I don't see anything." Miss Martian stated as the ship signaled.

"It is probably in stealth mode. We should take a look around." Aqualad stated as he got out of his seat.

"Yea, maybe someone's here to help us." Kid Flash remarked.

The Bio-ship landed and the team departed toward the area the signal was coming from.

They were right on top of the signal, and then Robin saw the outline of the vehicle and started toward it. The rest of the teens saw him, and followed. They were amazed when he started climbing up in thin air.

"It's the Batwing, I can tell by the controls." Robin remarked.

"That means Batman's here." Artemis stated.

"No, I know for a fact he's back in Gotham." Robin replied. "I think I know who's helping us, but we need to move fast."

"So who is this person?" Aqualad asked.

"You're about to meet her, but we have to get into the fortress." Robin said as he jumped out of the Batwing and landed in front of the team leader.

"You sure are being secretive, Rob." Kid Flash stated.

"You should know me by now, KF." Robin responded as he started east after he located shoeprints in the sand.

Aqualad sighed as he shook his head at Robin's action of taking off ahead of the team. "Miss Martian, link us up, we need to get to wherever Robin is heading."

"Right. Whoever this girl is, Robin's worried about her." Artemis stated.

Miss Martian then closed her eyes. _"Okay, we're all online; Robin's almost out of my telepathic range though, we need to get moving."_ the young Martian remarked as she opened her eyes.

With that remark from Miss Martian, the team took off in the same direction as their youngest teammate.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Back inside the fortress, Ra's was walking toward the storage freezer. He wanted to see if his 'guest' was doing okay. He arrived at the freezer and pulled the door open. Cardinal was still bound at the wrists and ankles, but now was sitting in a chair with her arms over the back and ropes tying her wrist to the chair.

"So, the Justice League is recruiting teenagers to do their dirty work." Ra's said to the captive.

"Maybe; but you know, if I am working for them, they will come looking for me when I don't report in." Cardinal weakly said as she looked up. Her voice had become weak from the cold.

"I doubt that, my dear. You see, the Justice League will be busy trying to figure out what is happening in four of its member's cities, that is why I chose them. While they are busy with trying to figure out a cure, I shall begin the next phase of my plan." Ra's explained.

"Just be careful, Ra's, you know your plans always fail." Cardinal remarked, and all of a sudden she felt Ra's hand slap her. With that gesture, Ra's walked out of the freezer and closed the door behind him.

"Come on, Robin, you have to get here." Cardinal said quietly to herself as she started to feel faint. She then passed out from the cold temperature.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

The team had caught up with Robin, and after they went another 100 feet, they saw the fortress. They got over to the closest sand dune they could find, and hid behind it while Superboy and Robin looked around to make sure the coast was clear. Just before Robin turned to give the all clear on his side, something caught his eye, the remnants of two smoke pellets. He knew that Cardinal had come this way.

_"Everything's clear this way."_ Robin said to the team.

_"Same here."_ Superboy remarked.

_"Miss Martian, can you us to the top of the wall?"_ Aqualad questioned.

_"I can only do two at a time. Who's first?"_ Miss Martian responded. Robin and Superboy were the first to volunteer. The Martian then used her power and lifted the two up to the top part of the wall; they landed, and went to hide close by.

Next up were Artemis and Aqualad. When they arrived at the top, they followed Robin and Superboy's lead. Lastly, Miss Martian levitated herself and Kid Flash up. When they landed, the group moved forward along the catwalk. They watched the workers in the yard of the fortress, and noticed they were getting faster in their movements.

_"Looks like we got here in time."_ Artemis remarked.

_"Yes, they must be preparing to move another shipment of the candy."_ Aqualad added.

_"Guys, I did a telepathic sweep of the fortress, and I'm picking up something weird. There is someone unconscious near the center of the building. I can't get a reading on who the person might be. All I'm getting is that their subconscious is thinking about how cold they are."_ Miss Martian stated.

_"Can you follow the captive's thoughts to where they are being held?"_ Robin questioned when he heard what Miss Martian had found.

_"Hello Megan. Sure thing, that's easy."_ Miss Martian answered as she popped herself in the head.

_"What's the call, Aqualad?"_ Robin asked as he turned toward the leader.

_"You, Miss Martian, and Artemis; locate and help the captive. Kid Flash, Superboy and I will try and see what we can do to slow things down."_ Aqualad ordered, and with that, the two teams took off. _"Be careful, watch each others' backs, and report anything suspicious."_ Aqualad commanded as the two teams were out of sight of each other.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

The team of Superboy, Aqualad, and Kid Flash arrived at the factory part of the fortress. They hid behind some barrels and observed what was going on. The machines were not running, and the team assumed that production was done for now.

_"Superboy, do you hear anything?"_ Kid Flash asked.

_"Yea, everyone is getting the trucks loaded for the departure."_ Superboy said after a moment of listening for anything.

_"Where are the trucks located?"_ Aqualad asked after thinking for a moment.

_"West end of the fortress, we're not far."_ Superboy answered.

_"We must stop that shipment from getting out. We will have to destroy the trucks and fight anyone that tries to stop us."_ Aqualad said and with that, the three of them left out to find the loading dock.


	5. Chapter 5

Please be patient. I'm having a bit of writers block right now, I did have chapter 5 done though, so I though I'd give you guys something to read. I may get past this today or not, who knows.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Robin and Artemis were following Miss Martian as they tried to locate their enemy's captive. They were getting close, but when the heard voices, they all hid. When they looked out from their hiding spot and saw two figures coming toward their hiding place.

"I can't believe that brat was able to get as far in here as she did. What was really surprising is that she could fight like she did." One of the figures said.

"Yea, who knew she would fight with fire weapons. I almost got burned like 3 times." The other figure remarked. The figures then walked past their hiding place.

_"Fire power, I've never heard of anyone here on Earth with that ability." _Miss Martian said as she thought back on all the heroes she knew about on Earth.

_"That's because she's a new hero." _Robin replied as he was certain now of who was being held captive.

_"How do you know so much about this person?" _Artemis asked.

_"She's my twin sister." _Robin answered.

_"Well that somewhat explains what's been up with you." _Artemis remarked.

_"Let's go, she's not far, and we need to hurry." _Miss Martian stated as she closed her eyes. She was checking on the captive.

_"What, you never mentioned a sister."_ Kid Flash's voice rang out.

_"We'll talk about it later." _Robin said as he looked around to see if anyone else was coming, and then he signaled for Miss Martian to go ahead of him and Artemis to lead the way.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

While Robin's team was making their way to help the captive; Superboy, Kid Flash and Aqualad made their way to the western part of the fortress. They stayed hidden, but were carefully watching every angle. They finally arrived and saw the people loading the trucks. They were almost finished with the loading, which meant the teens had to work fast.

_"Superboy, take out the trucks; Kid, you and I shall distract the workers." _Aqualad ordered, and when the time was right, Aqualad signaled for them to move out.

Superboy moved silently to get close enough to where he could start destroying the trucks when Kid Flash and Aqualad created the distraction. Aqualad reached for his water bearers, and Kid Flash got ready to employ his speed, but before they could go into action. A large man came up toward the delivery line.

"Our master, Ra's Al Ghul, wants those boxes loaded within half an hour. This shipment must be leaving for the United States as soon as possible." The man said.

_"Who in the world is Ra's Al Ghul" _Kid Flash remarked in confusion.

_"I have heard of him. He is a Bio-terrorist who wants nothing but a completely green earth, and he will stop at nothing till he sees his dream realized." _Aqualad informed his team.

_"I figured it was him, he's the only one capable of doing something like this, and his bodyguard has a temper." _Robin's voice popped out.

_"How strong is his bodyguard?" _Aqualad asked as he figured from Robin's response, that he would have a clue about that.

_"Pretty strong, can you keep him distracted while we free my sister." _Robin informed his leader, and then asked.

_"Yes, be careful and report in when you have her safe." _Aqualad answered his young teammate.

_"Right." _Robin responded.

_"Okay, we still use our plan, but I will handle the boss." _Aqualad informed his mini-team.

_"Oh yea, time to put it in high gear." _Kid Flash remarked as he pulled his goggles down over his eyes.

_"Go, now."_

With that command, Aqualad and Kid Flash jumped out from their hiding place and went after their targets. Aqualad went for the boss in the room and as he approached, the Atlantean reached for his water bearers and pulled them out, then formed the water in them into swords. Aqualad then swung his weapon at his target, only to have it stopped by the boss's sword which was just now noticed.

"The master was wondering when someone would come to try and stop him." The man said.

"Did your 'master' think that people would just sit back and do nothing?" Aqualad remarked as he pushed his opponent back, while knocking him off balance.

"I, Ubu, will stop you." Ubu remarked as he regained his balance, and then charged at the intruder to his master's fortress.

While Aqualad and Ubu fought, Kid Flash was fighting the workers. When they saw him after he took out one guy, they stopped what they were doing and pulled out their pistols from the back of their belts and started firing at the colored blurs the teen made.

"Haha, can't hit me." Kid Flash said as he dodged every bullet, like they were moving in slow motion. He then ran right infront of them all and grabbed the guns right out of their hands. He stopped about 6 feet way from them holding all the guns in his arms. The speedster then dropped the weapons and took off toward them.

As he passed each one, the sheer force of his speed knocked them all backward, and when they landed, they hit their heads on the concrete floor, sending them all into unconsciousness. After the last one fell, Superboy started out from his spot to implement his part of the plan.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Robin's team finally arrived at the room where Miss Martian tracked the captive to. They noticed two guards and ducked behind a nearby crate.

"You're sure she's in there?" Robin questioned.

"Yes. What makes you ask?" Miss Martian replied.

"That looks like a storage freezer." Artemis interjected after she examined the door closely.

"Artemis is right. My sister has a very high body temperature, and being stuck in something like a storage freezer, well let's say it's not good." Robin explained. "Artemis, do you have any arrows that can take the guards out?"

"Yea, they're like tasers." Artemis answered.

"Use them, if I use smoke pellets, they'll know someone's here. With arrows, they'll go down before they know what hit them." Robin stated.

Artemis listened to her teammate and pulled two arrows out of her quiver. The team archer then placed them in her bow, which she turned sideways so she could shoot both arrows at once. Artemis then pulled back the bowstring and aimed. The bowstring was released and both arrows hit their mark.

Once both guards dropped, Robin came out of hiding and ran over to the freezer, then pulled the door open.

"Cardinal!" Robin exclaimed when he saw her.

Upon hearing her name, the teen came back to consciousness. She then looked up and saw her three rescuers.

"Robin. What took you so long?" Cardinal sarcastically, yet weakly said.

"Took a while to find you." Robin remarked as he returned the sarcasm. The boy then walked around behind her as he pulled a bird-a-rang out of his utility belt and used it to cut his sister's wrists free.

"So you're Miss M, I've heard a lot about you." Cardinal remarked as she began rubbing her wrists when she looked up. Before Miss Martian could answer, Robin had come around and cut the rope on her ankles.

"Can you stand?" Robin asked as he watched his sister.

"Yea." Cardinal replied as she got out of the chair. Not one second later, she was about to hit the floor, but Robin and Artemis caught her. "Okay, guess not."

"We got you." Artemis stated as they then walked out of the room.

"Nice work with the arrows." Cardinal remarked as she saw the two guards lying on the floor.

"Are you going to be okay?" Miss Martian asked after Cardinal sat on a crate outside the freezer.

"Yea, just need to warm up." Cardinal responded as she wrapped her cape around her arms. She then pressed a button on her utility belt, and her cape seems to begin to glow a dark orange.

"What…" Artemis began.

"My cape has a special feature in it. A precaution incase something like this happened. It brings my body temperature up enough to where I can heat myself up the rest of the way. Cardinal explained.

"You going to be able to fight?" Robin questioned.

"Oh yea, I owe Ra's and his bodyguard a few words." Cardinal stated as she noticed her cape went back to its slate grey color. She then stood up and clenched her fists.

"Guys, stand back a bit." Robin remarked when he saw his sister start to glow all over.

"Guessing she can heat herself now." Artemis stated in surprise when she felt an immense heat radiate off the teen.

Miss Martian was beginning to sweat since her physiology was not so keen on excessive heat. After a couple of moments, the heat began to decrease.

"Ah, much better." Cardinal remarked as she opened her eyes. "What do you say we go help the rest of the team."

"Yea, Miss M, can you link her up." Robin remarked as he noticed a smirk on his sister's face. Miss Martian then closed her eyes.

"Alright, Cardinal, you don't mind this do you, I know it's an invasion of privacy, but it helps with our work." Miss Martian stated after she opened her eyes.

_"No worries, Miss Martian, this is just going to take some getting use to." _Cardinal remarked._ "Come on, don't the others need help?"_

"_Yes. Aqualad, my sister, Cardinal, is safe. We're on our way to help_." Robin stated in his mind.

_"Good, welcome to the team, Cardinal, and Robin is correct, we need you all over at the western end of the fortress._" Aqualad responded.

With that, the four heroes left to help their leader and the rest of the team.


	6. Cardinal Bio

A/N Thought I'd let everyone have a look inside of my Original Character, Cardinal. I hope this gives everyone an idea about her, I have drawings of her, but I'll post those later. The story is coming along very well now; I was stuck because I had the final scene in my head for some time. There are other stories I've used her in. I guess you could say I'm a batman fan.

* * *

><p>Cardinal<p>

Age: 13

Hair: Black, braided over right shoulder (Civilian – unbraided and held back with

headband)

Eyes: Unknown (always wears brown shades or her mask)

Abilities: Hand to Hand combat

Some Acrobatic Skills

can create and control fire

Utility belt

Outfit: See image

Weakness: Freezing temperatures

History

Cardinal is Robin's twin sister. It is unknown when her fire ability first appeared. She is smart and can find connections before anyone else. When she was younger, she was scared of heights, but while training with Batman, she got over her fear. Her powers don't allow the power of flight, but she has learned to swing on a grappling rope as well as her brother. Like with Robin, Batman has forbidden Cardinal to reveal her identity to the team. Cardinal is not a born acrobat like Robin, but she learns fast.

Outfits

Superhero – Orange Tunic; Yellow tights; Black mask; Red Boots and Gloves; Slate Blue/black cape, Red-Orange Utility Belt.

Civilian – Purple long sleeve shirt under a navy blue ¾ length sleeve jacket. Black pants with black shoes that have purple in them. Wears her hair down and keeps all but her bangs pulled back by a purple headband. Like with her brother, she wears brown shades to hide her identity.

Combat Skills

She trained with Batman in many different combat styles. In one training session, she realized she could create weapons from a low heat flame. The weapons she can make are daggers, a bo staff, escrima sticks, and a sword. When necessary, she has been able to create a fire shield around herself and anyone near her. The weapons, when created, are solid, so they are great for defense and combat. She can also throw fireballs wherever she needs to for long range attacks, but is better at close range fighting. When sparring, she has been able to beat her brother, but just barely.


	7. Chapter 6

Alright, before I continue, I want to thank everyone that's reviewed this. I would also like to state once more that Cardinal is an Original Character, I've been using her for 6 years. The first story I used her in was Two Worlds helping each other, a crossover of teen titans and Codename Kids Next Door. The second story, she had a daughter and was only in the prologe. Just thought I'd let you guys know.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

In the loading area, there were about twenty trucks that were being used for the delivery of the candy. Superboy had just finished destroying the third one before the workers inside them started shooting at him. The Kryptonian was unaffected by the barrage of bullets, but he knew he had to stop them so he could focus solely on the trucks. He jumped off the top of the remains of the last truck he destroyed and when the workers saw this, they dropped their guns and took off. Superboy landed and created a small seismic event that knocked up rocks and the rocks hit all the guns. When he stood up, he looked around and saw that everyone was gone; Superboy then returned to his part of the plan, destroying the trucks and candy with his strength.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Kid Flash's part of the plan was becoming more difficult, as groups of workers kept coming at him, and he was getting annoyed, because as soon as he defeated one group, another group was coming at him from another direction.

"Oh come on, how many people are in this place." Kid Flash remarked.

While the speedster was dealing with the underlings, Aqualad was still fighting with Ubu, but the young Atlantean was beginning to weaken. He was still holding his ground, but Ubu was fighting back hard. Unknown to him, Kid Flash was getting overwhelmed by the underlings, and some were coming after the young leader. One of the enemies got close enough that a shot from his gun would hit the intruder without it being dodged. The enemy fired his gun, but before the bullet hit its target, it was engulfed in a ball of fire. The attacker looked around and saw nothing, he held the gun back up to fire again; all of a sudden, smoke surrounded him.

Aqualad saw the smoke, and used this opportunity to leave the battle.

_"Team, regroup, meet at the edge of the factory." _Aqualad ordered, and with that, he disappeared into the smoke so Ubu couldn't find him. When Kid Flash and Superboy heard that, they left their areas and followed their leader's order.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

The three teen boys arrived at the location, only to find the rest of the team already there.

_"Well, hello, a new hottie."_ Kid Flash remarked when he saw Cardinal, and he was right at her side in no time. Cardinal looked from him to Robin then back to the young speedster.

_"You have no idea." _Cardinal said as she touched Kid Flash's cheek.

The speedster thought that Cardinal was the only girl he'd met on the team that was actually liking him back, but he was wrong, not one second after Cardinal touched his cheek, he felt a burning sensation. _"Don't ever try that again, okay."_

Robin was laughing at how smart his sister was after meeting Kid Flash just a few seconds ago.

_"Cardinal, I am glad you are safe, and that you can help us fight this Ra's Al Ghul. Also, thank you for stopping that bullet and the diversion with the smoke pellet." _Aqualad commented toward the team's new friend.

_ "Anything to help the cities affected, Aqualad, and you're welcome. So, what's happened so far?" _Cardinal remarked, and then asked the leader of the team.

_"Superboy was able to destroy all but 5 of the trucks that were being packed with the tainted candy, Kid Flash took out as many of the workers he could before we left to regroup, and I was still fighting with the bodyguard, Ubu when the smoke pellet went off. I do not know if I was able to tire him out or even inflict any pain." _Aqualad informed the new team member, and the team members that saved her.

_"So, what's the plan, since almost all the trucks are destroyed, that only leave the matter of taking out the factory so Ra's can't make anymore of that candy. We also need to find the formula for the antidote to the poison. If I know Ra's, he has that information." _Robin remarked after he took in everything that his leader informed them of what had happened in his absence.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

In one of the upper level rooms, Ubu was standing before Ra's as the villain paced before him.

"This is very disturbing, Ubu, you cannot handle children. I am disappointed in you." Ra's remarked as he stopped pacing, and turned to face his bodyguard.

"My apologies, master, I was not prepared to battle someone like him. He is unusually strong, and very skilled with a sword." Ubu explained to his master as he was hoping to spare himself punishment for failing to protect the cargo in the trucks.

"Don't worry, Father, there is enough candy already in the four cities to fulfill the first phase of your plan. We have to begin phase two as soon as possible." The woman in the room said as she stepped up on her father's left side.

"Of course, my dear Talia, Phase two of the plan will go ahead; Ubu, begin preparations." Ra's remarked after his daughter's words sank in.

"Yes, master, I shall get the bombs ready." Ubu said as he bowed. When he raised up, he turned around and left the room.

"Father, don't you think we should try and find those children. They could stand a chance of stopping us, especially that girl that got in ahead of her friends. I'm sure they will try again to stop you." Talia remarked as Ra's walked over to the window in the room.

"Yes, they must be stopped, how many of our men do we still have that can fight?" Ra's answered. "Make sure those children do not make it out of this factory."

"I believe we have about 150 men that have not been attacked, Father. I will get them into the factory area right away." Talia said, and with that she left her father alone in the room.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

The team was still in their hiding place figuring out how they were going to stop Ra's.

_"So, I think I have a plan. There must be more worker; I suggest that Kid and Artemis take them out. With the last five trucks, Miss Martian, Superboy, and I can take them out with no problem. Should Ubu return, I think it only fair to give Cardinal a chance to take him out." _Aqualad informed the team as they were all looking at him.

_"Robin can help me, he has history with Ubu, plus I don't want to almost get my ribs crushed again."_ Cardinal remarked.

_"I have to find the antidote formula first, but that shouldn't take long, then I'll join you" _Robin stated as he looked at his sister.

_"Alright, then I say we're good to go, but you're the leader, Aqualad." _Cardinal said as she shared her brother's glace, then looked at Aqualad.

_"I must agree with you, Cardinal, it sounds like the plan is set. Everyone knows their part, let us end this." _Aqualad ordered, and with that, the team split into its four small groups.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

15 minutes later

Superboy, Miss Martian, and Aqualad arrived at the loading doors, and when they got there, they found a spot where they had a great view of the trucks. They watched, and saw the workers starting to empty the trucks.

_"Why take the candy off the trucks?" _Superboy questioned

_ "I do not know, maybe they have found a new use for the trucks."_ Aqualad answered as he thought about that possibility.

_"Whatever they're doing, we can destroy the candy and not bother with the trucks." _Miss Martian said.

_"I say we still destroy the trucks." _Superboy stated while looking at the trucks.

_"Yes, those trucks can be used to transport other deadly things." _Aqualad remarked as he was thinking about the same thing as his teammate.

_"Okay, well these five trucks shouldn't take long, I say we go help Cardinal with Ubu after this." _Miss Martian said.

_"I think that Kid and Artemis would need our help more, I mean Robin won't take long getting that information, he's fast when it comes to hacking, he'll help his sister." _Superboy added as he thought that Kid and Artemis would need them more.

_"I agree with Superboy, Cardinal and Robin will be able to handle the bodyguard." _Aqualad said as he looked at Miss Martian and Superboy.

_"Then let's get to our part of the plan." _Superboy said as he started to slowly rise to go and take care of the workers, candy and trucks.

_"Yes, let us go." _Aqualad ordered, and with that, the three heroes left out and went toward the trucks.

They were met by the workers that were unloading the trucks, and Aqualad pulled his water bearers then formed a shield as the workers pulled their guns and began firing. He then put his unused water bearer through the shield and launched water bullets. The bullets hit their marks and the workers were going down. Superboy took to destroying the last five trucks. He didn't meet any resistance, but one worker started to come up behind him. Before the clone could turn around, the worker was floating in the air.

Miss Martian had flown up to help Superboy destroy the trucks and she saw the worker going after her teammate so she used her telekinesis to stop him.

"Thanks." Superboy verbally said when he saw the guy go flying past him into one of the trucks.

"You're welcome." Miss Martian said as she started to blush. She then took off to one of the other trucks.

Aqualad still had about 30 workers to take out. He removed his waterbearer from the shield, and formed a whip, then swung it at the workers, and sliced all the guns in half. The Atlantean then put away his water shield and ran toward the workers while putting away his weapons. He saw the workers coming at him, and when the two sides collided, Aqualad was fighting every one of them with hand to hand combat, and knocking each one out before moving onto the others.

Superboy had finished with the last of the trucks, so he and Miss Martian went to help their leader.


	8. Chapter 7

Okay this is starting to flow out of me. Guess I can get about 3 more chapters in.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Cardinal was on her own while trying to locate Ubu. She knew a bit about him, hearing it from Batman. Other things she figured out from her earlier encounter. She was heading away from the factory and as she came to her original starting point when she first arrived. She looked around, and spotted her target. Ubu was walking around and heading toward one of the few doors that lead to the inner more area of the fortress. She knew she had to act fast so he couldn't warn Ra's. She reached down to her utility belt and grabbed a smoke pellet with her right hand, and readied a small fireball with her left.

She threw the smoke pellet and it landed right behind the bodyguard. When it expelled the smoke, Ubu turned around and was surprised to get hit in the chest with a fireball. He then figured out who was attacking him.

"So little fire bug, you got free." Ubu said as he started to look around in the smoke for his assailant.

"Was there ever any doubt, Ubu." Cardinal remarked as she stayed hidden while her voice was carried by the stone so her position was undeterminable. The young heroine then went for the first strike, attacking at the legs with a simple leg sweep.

That took Ubu down, but he wasn't down for long. The smoke was starting to clear and he saw Cardinal. The large built man got up after a moment, and began to pull his sword. Cardinal anticipated that he would go for a weapon, so she used her fire power to create two thin swords.

"Very impressive, child. I'm afraid that won't help you though." Ubu said as his metal sword made contact with his opponent's fire ones. The two then started into a heated sword fight.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Robin was getting agitated that he was unable to find a computer so he could locate the formula for the antidote to the bio poison Ra's had distributed. Finally, the Boy Wonder entered a large room, and found what he was looking for, the main computer to the entire fortress. He pulled out the USB cord from his left glove and plugged it into the computer's open port. His hologram computer then came up and he began typing on it.

"Come on, it has to be here." Robin said quietly to himself. Just then he saw what he was looking for. "Yes, jackpot."

The file was hidden inside the trash bin, but Robin would not have stopped until he found it.

"Okay, looks like we'd have everything except… oh great, a deathstalker scorpion. That shouldn't be hard." Robin remarked as he started downloading the file for the antidote. The download of the file was done in about 2 minutes. When his computer indicated the download was complete, he removed the USB cord and tucked it back into his glove. He was about to leave out, when he was met by a woman's figure.

"Going somewhere, Robin. Looks like I'll have to teach you a lesson about hacking someone else's computer." The figure said as she came into the light, it was Talia.

"As a matter of fact, Talia, I was going somewhere, but I think I'll detour and fight you first." Robin sarcastically said to the woman as he got into a defensive post. Talia also got into a stance and lunged for the young hero, ready to kick him. Robin was able to block the kick with his hands. He then jumped back and got some leverage, then leapt forward and punched his opponent right in the left shoulder. Talia stumbled backward and clutched her shoulder.

"The Dark Knight has trained you well, young hero." Talia said as she still held her shoulder.

"Of course, did you expect anything less?" Robin taunted as he got a smile on his face.

Talia was getting angry, seeing how she was getting beat by a 13-year-old. She lunged toward Robin and tried punching him, but as she was about to actually land the hit, the boy wonder jumped backward and as soon as his feet hit the floor, he pushed off and was able to kick Talia in the stomach.

That kick threw Talia back about 2 feet, and she fell to her knees with the wind knocked out of her. When she was able to breathe, she looked up at her assailant and he could see the anger building in her eyes.

"Come on Talia, this is all turbing for me, but I thought your father trained you better that this." Robin taunted as he watched her.

"You haven't seen even half of what I've learned." Talia angrily said, and with that, she got up and ran toward the boy and kicked at him. Robin dodged the kick, but what he didn't see coming was that she punched very hard up high and when he jumped to avoid the kick, he took the punch to his stomach.

The boy wonder went down, the wind knocked out of him, and fell unconscious.

"I told you that you hadn't seen half of what I know." The woman said as she stood over her captive. She then picked him up and flung him over her shoulder, after which she walked out of the room.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Kid Flash and Artemis arrived near the factory part and as the two got there, they saw some workers.

_"This doesn't look too hard."_ Kid Flash stated as he saw about twenty people.

_"There will be more to come once we take them out. Just don't screw up and get hurt." _Artemis responded.

_"You should take your own advice."_ Kid Flash rebuttaled (1) as he gave the archer his signature 'I don't like you' look.

_"I mean it, Kid Flash, if you get hurt, I'm not saving you." _Artemis shot back at the speedster.

_"Whatever." _Kid Flash said as he stood up just a bit from his crouching position. _"Let's go."_

_ "You are so not the boss of me." _Artemis shouted in her mind.

_"Just do it." _Kid Flash 'ordered' back at her. With that, they both jumped out of hiding. When Kid Flash's feet hit the floor, he took off and jump kicked the first guy that came toward him.

Artemis landed and shot an arrow that she had quickly pulled from her quiver and it hit its mark, causing a knockout gas to emerge from the special tip. The victim of the arrow's gas fell to the floor unconscious. Artemis then got another arrow ready and launched it at a man that came out of nowhere and he was zapped with 50,000 volts.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Aqualad's team finished with the trucks and the workers at them.

_"That should be the last of them here; let us go help Kid and Artemis." _Aqualad stated as he looked back toward the building not far from them.

_"Let's go." _Miss Martian said as she came down beside the Atlantean.

_"Yea." _Superboy said as he was right behind the Martian. _"Why don't I handle that candy machine while you guys take care of any more workers?"_

_ "Good idea, and once Cardinal joins up with us, she can heat the metal enough so the machine can't be put back together." _Aqualad commented.

_ "While Cardinal's handling that, Robin will join us in our fight." _Miss Martian added.

The three teens then went to help their friends.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Cardinal was really holding her own against Ubu, and the bodyguard was getting angry. He started fighting dirty, and got a kick in while sword fighting. The kick hit the young heroine in the solar plexus and she fell to her knees.

"How does that feel little one." Ubu questioned as he picked her up and held her, back to him, against his chest. He started to squeeze her, and she felt like her ribs were about to snap.

"I'm going to make you sing (2), Ubu, and you won't like it." Cardinal remarked as she was able to lift her right arm and got the bodyguard right in the solar plexus. Then she stomped on his instep. When he released her left arm after that second hit, Cardinal reached up and got him right in the nose. Once his right hand was off her body, she shot right for the groin.

Ubu then fell to his knees holding his groin. He was able to open his eyes long enough to see Cardinal reach into her utility belt and pull out a small pellet, and a gas mask. She put on the mask and threw the pellet. Ubu took a breath, and began coughing. About thirty seconds later, her opponent fell forward and was not trying to get up.

"Well that takes care of you for now." Cardinal said as the knockout gas disappeared and she removed her gas mask. _"Guys, I'm on my way, did Robin find you first?"_

_ "No, and he has not reported in that he got the formula for the antidote." _Aqualad's voice rang in her mind.

_ "I can't find him; he must be out of my telepathic range, or unconscious. I hope nothing's happened to him." _Miss Martian's voice said.

_ "I'll have to go look for him. Can you guys handle your situation without me?" _Cardinal asked as fear started to fill her body.

_ "Go ahead, Cardinal, we can handle the worker, and Superboy is destroying the candy machine. Be careful, and let us know when you find him." _Aqualad stated.

_ "Alright, as soon as I find him, I'll let you guys know." _Cardinal answered.

_ "I'm sure he's fine, Cardinal." _Artemis added.

_ "I hope you're right, Artemis." _Cardinal said back as she took off to locate her brother.

* * *

><p>(1) not sure if I used it right, but that's what sounded good to me.<p>

(2) SING = Solar Plexus, Instep, Nose, Groin I got the idea to use it from the movie Miss Congeniality.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Egypt

October 30th 07:45 EET

There was a dark room with the outline of a cot, and a young boy lying on the cot. The person started to stir and then awoke.

"Oh, where am I?" The boy asked, and then he started to remember what happened. "Right, I got knocked out by Talia. Alright, time for this bird to fly the coop."

Robin reached down to his utility belt, and was surprised to find that it was gone. He then reached up to his ear to use his comm, but that was gone too. He gave a sigh and sat back on the cot, then took in his surroundings. The room was kind of small, but big enough for the cot and a sink, along with a toilet. There was a small window about 6 feet off the floor with bars on it, so that way was out. The only light in the room was the early sunlight coming from the window.

Just then, as he was starting to formulate an escape plan, there were noises outside the room's door. The sound of a key going into the lock and turning made Robin tense a bit and when the door opened, there was Ra's Al Ghul.

"So young Robin, I believe you stole something from my computers when you hacked them." Ra's said as he walked into the room.

"Maybe, but I'll never give it back. You can torture me all you want." Robin remarked as he gave Ra's his own famous glare.

"I think I have another way of getting that file back. As for right now, this shall be your home." Ra's said as she started to turn around to leave out.

"Don't be so disconcerted, Ra's." Robin shot after his captor before the door was shut. He then looked at the floor. "Come on guys, find me." The boy wonder said to himself with slight fear in his voice.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Cardinal was about to enter the inner most part of the fortress when she met 10 workers. She formed daggers with her fire and fought off the workers one by one. She was finished very quickly, seeing how the workers weren't as skilled as she was.

The young heroine took off once again, heading the way she saw the workers come from.

"Come on, Rob, you have to have some way to let me know where you are." Cardinal said to herself. She then turned another corner, and decided to hide in the shadows when she heard some movement.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

The team was working hard to protect Superboy while he destroyed the machine that had produced the candy that was ruining lives in 4 cities that were protected by members of the Justice League. Miss Martian stayed close to Superboy so that if she had to she could protect him. Kid Flash was making tornadoes that were stopping a couple of workers at a time. Aqualad was using hand to hand combat for fight the workers that came after him, and Artemis was using her arrows, but was beginning to get low on her supply.

Superboy finished destroying the machine and was ready to help his teammates, and he was able to just in time, Kid Flash had gotten hurt, when he stopped spinning for a moment, one of the workers shot him in the left shoulder.

_"Kid, get out of the battle, the rest of us can handle this fight." _Aqualad ordered when he saw Kid holding his shoulder. _"Cardinal, finding Robin will have to wait, Kid's hurt, we need you here."_

_ "Alright, Aqualad, I'm on my way." _Cardinal's voice came into the team's minds.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Robin sat in his cell and was trying to figure out someway to get out. Every idea he had was of no use. He kept watching the door, waiting for it to open, right now that was the only way he could get out, was to take out the person that opened the door and run for it.

Just then, the door was opened just a bit, and Robin was ready to fight. No one came in, but the room soon started to fill with gas. Robin tried not to breathe in, but he couldn't hold his breath forever. He took in a deep breath along with some of the gas, that caused him to cough, and he then inhaled more of the gas, with that last breath, the boy wonder fell backward and was lying with his legs off the side of the cot, unconscious.

After the gas cleared out of the room, Talia came walking in with a smirk on her face.

"Well, little Robin, looks like I'm the 'turbed' one. Time for you to get ready." Talia said as she pulled out some rope, turned the boy over, and bound his arms to his side. She then pulled his wrists behind his back and tied them as well. The woman then pulled Robin's legs together and tied them.

When Talia was done tying up the teen, she picked him up and threw him over her shoulder. She then walked out of the room with her captive.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Kid Flash was able to get to a safe place as he was ordered, but he was really ticked that he couldn't fight anymore. The team was still fighting their hardest to stop the workers, but their fight was beginning to prove in vane. Artemis had run out of arrows, and was having to fight hand to hand. She was good, but not as good as with her arrows. Aqualad was still giving the fight his all, but he was starting to tire, seeing as even the workers they had defeated were getting a second wind.

Miss Martian and Superboy were fighting their part but one worker was able to take out Superboy, He was wearing a ring with a green stone on it, and when Superboy got near the man, he was hit by excruciating pain. The worker then went for the knock out punch, right in the stomach. Miss Martian saw this and was infuriated that someone hurt her friend like that. Unfortunately, one of the workers caught her off guard and was able to knock her out.

Just as Artemis and Aqualad were about to get taken out, a fire shield rose around them. Cardinal then came into the room and started fighting off the workers that were left. She had created her fire swords and cut all the guns in half. Then she switched to her bo staff and was fighting with the ones that had come up behind her. She let her shield down so Aqualad and Artemis could help, plus Aqualad wasn't really liking being in there.

_"Thank you for getting here so fast." _Aqualad said to Cardinal as the two of them were back to back.

_"Anytime, Aqualad, once we finish up here, we'll all go look for Robin." _Cardinal replied.

_"This area's too small, we can't fight at our best here; we need to get out into the courtyard." _Artemis stated as she was about to drop kick one worker.

_"Artemis is correct. Miss Martian, Superboy; are you able to fight on?" _ Aqualad asked.

Miss Martian began to get up, but Superboy was not moving. She saw a green glow on him, then remembered that he was Superman's clone, so that green stone on the ring must be Kryptonite. She used her telekinesis to remove the ring from the worker's hand and send it flying out of the fortress. She then used her telepathy on the worker to knock him out.

Superboy started to get up and rage was building, until Miss Martian put a hand on his shoulder. The Kryptonian's rage disappeared and he was totally focused on the mission again. The team started to move toward the courtyard and the workers were staying strong on them. They were all fighting hard, but once in the courtyard, Superboy's telescopic vision spotted something.

"Guys, I think we have a problem." Superboy said as he drew the team attention toward the top of the fortress.

"Oh no." Cardinal said when she saw what her teammate had pointed out.

* * *

><p>Okay, well sorry for the cliffhanger, but I've never had such a good one in any of my stories, I'd say 2 more chapters and this is done. Oh and I'd like to thank AmaraRae, she seems to love this story, and I do mean love.<p> 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The team all looked in the same direction as the Kryptonian and they were shocked. Robin was dangling over some kind of pit, and two people were standing on either side of the pit. Miss Martian was beginning to tear at seeing her youngest teammate in this situation. Cardinal and Superboy were about to get really angry. Aqualad didn't know what to think so he just surveyed the situation. Artemis had her usual glare, and just then Kid Flash came out of the building holding his shoulder and he too was getting mad when he saw his friend dangling there.

"Hello there, young heroes. I see I have captured your attention." One figure said as it stepped forward.

"Ra's, you better let him go." Cardinal shouted as she stepped to the front of the group.

"Oh I shall let him go, young heroine, but I want something in return. Your brother stole a file from me, and I'm sure he sent it to you." Ra's said as he looked right at the girl.

"I don't have any way of receiving anything from his computer. If you really want something, then fight me. If I win, you let Robin and all of us go, if you win, I'll take Robin's place." Cardinal said as she looked at Ra's with a stern glare. "I know what's in that pit you have him over, it's a Lazarus Pit. It can heal you when you're dying, but if Robin gets dropped in, it will kill him. You really think I'd come here alone without knowing that about you."

"You are a smart girl. I believe I will accept your offer. Let me state this though, if any of your new friends interfere, then my daughter, Talia, will drop Robin into the Lazarus Pit." Ra's said, adding that stipulation to the fight.

"Fine, they'll stay out of it." Cardinal said as she turned to look at her friends.

"I would like their word for it." Ra's remarked.

"We shall stay out of your fight. None of us will interfere." Aqualad said as he stepped up beside Cardinal.

"Very well then, let the battle begin." Ra's remarked and then jumped down off the side of the pit and landed not far from Cardinal.

Cardinal got ready when she saw Ra's land and he came up on her fast. She could barley dodge a punch from him, but she did. She started taking the offensive, and gave a couple of punches. Ra's blocked them then tried a kick at her left leg. The kick hit its mark and Cardinal was knocked off balance.

The team was watching and wanted to jump in to help her, but they didn't move. They were all ticked that they couldn't help, since helping Cardinal would ensue Robin's demise.

_"Dude, I can't just sit here and watch this. We have to do something."_ Kid Flash mentally said as he held his shoulder where the bullet got him.

_"We promised we would not interfere in the fight."_ Aqualad responded.

_"Hello Megan, what about trying to save Robin ourselves. We only promised to stay out of the fight."_ Miss Martian thought to her friends as the idea came into her head.

_"I do not know if that would be possible. The other figure waiting up there may have orders to drop Robin if anything is tried in effort to rescue him."_ Aqualad answered his Martian teammate.

_"Right now, I say wait. If Aqualad's right, then we'd be doing more harm than good." _Kid Flash remarked as he finally thought about what was going on.

The fight was taking a turn for the better for Ra's, he had managed to land two hard punches on Cardinal, and she was starting to feel the pain from the kick to her knee. Her stance was weak, and Ra's was taking advantage of that. Cardinal was holding her own, but had started to waver.

By this time, Robin was starting to come to from the knockout gas, and he tried to move, but was surprised to find himself bound, and when he looked down, he got a look of dread. Then he looked forward a bit and saw the fight going on.

_"Miss M, can you hear me?" _Robin called out in his mind, hoping that Miss Martian could hear him.

_"Robin, are you okay?" _Miss Martian hastily asked as she was surprised to hear him.

_"Just kinda freaking out due to the fact that I'm dangling over a Lazarus Pit. What's going on with Cardinal, why's she fighting Ra's." _Robin asked as he was watching the fight.

_"If Cardinal can win in the fight, we all go free; but if she loses, she will take your place."_ Miss Martian informed him.

_"She knew she couldn't win, oh man why did she do it." _Robin said to himself but Miss Martian heard him.

_"Is there anyway we can help get you out of there." _Miss Martian asked.

_"If I know Ra's he has a back up for something like that. Link me up with the others, including Cardinal." _Robin said to his teammate.

While the two heroes were talking mentally, Cardinal was still fighting, and beginning to get agitated as she couldn't gain the upper hand.

_"Cardinal, it's me, you know you can't win this fight. Get out of there." _Robin's voice said in his sister's mind.

_"I'm not giving up, it's either I fight him, or you go straight into the pit. Talk with the others, there has to be a way to get you out of there without any incident." _Cardinal answered him as she took a punch to the stomach.

"Now, child, you must fulfill your part of our bargain." Ra's said as he unsheathed his sword and placed it at Cardinal's throat.

"Who said I was done fighting, and since you've drawn a sword, I'll do the same." Cardinal replied, and with that her hand was stretched out and a small flame appeared, she then used her power to manipulate the flame into a sword similar to the one Ra's had.

"So you think you're skilled with a blade. This will be a quick battle." Ra's said as he pulled his sword back and allowed Cardinal to stand. The two of them then started swinging at each other.

Meanwhile, the rest of the team was trying to work on a way to free Robin.

_"Wait, Miss Martian, can your telekinesis reach the same distance as your telepathy."_ Aqualad asked as the thought entered his mind.

_"Hello Megan, yes; I can hold him up, but that doesn't mean we can get him out of there."_ Miss Martian said when that dawned on her that she could.

_"What about Cardinal's fireballs, she can aim one at the rope, then you can levitate him to us."_ Artemis said. _"If I had my arrows I could do it. As of right now, Cardinal's the only one that can get something that far."_

_"I agree, Cardinal, when we give you the signal, launch a fireball at the rope holding your brother."_ Aqualad ordered.

_"Alright."_ Cardinal answered, knowing the team had come up with a plan.

Miss Martian was ready when Aqualad gave the word, but first she had to let Robin know what was going to happen. _"Robin, we have a plan. Cardinal will throw a fireball at the rope holding you after I grab you with my powers."_

_"Sounds good, just wait till Talia isn't looking. If she senses something's up, she'll drop me."_ Robin replied without taking his eyes off the fight.

Cardinal had been unable to block two slices and had blood trickling down her right arm, from the two cuts. The young heroine didn't stop fighting though. She was not going to give up, she had to do this.

_"Cardinal, we have let Robin know what is going on, and are about to get ready to implement the plan."_ Aqualad's voice said to the girl.

_"Alright, just give me the signal."_ Cardinal said as she blocked another swing of her enemy's sword.

"What's wrong girl, getting slow now. I'm afraid you are about to be finished." Ra's said as he kicked her in the stomach again. She went down, but stayed up on her knees.

Miss Martian saw that Talia was paying more attention to her father fighting than to Robin, so she made her move. She held up her hands, and sent her telekinesis out to grab her teammate. _"Cardinal, I have a hold on Robin with my powers. Do it."_

Cardinal heard her friend in her mind, and formed the fireball. She then threw it right at her brother, it hit the rope and burned right through it. Robin didn't fall and was starting to move toward solid ground.

Talia saw this happen and threw a kunai at the green heroine. The kunai hit its mark when it hit Miss Martian's hand. She pulled her hands back, and that released Robin. Luckily he was away from the pit, but was falling to the ground and was not able to stop any kind of injury.

He braced himself for any kind of pain that was about to happen. His eyes were closed about 4 feet from the ground. He opened his eyes after a moment when he realized he should have hit the ground by now. What he saw was relieving, Superboy had managed to get over to him in time to catch the falling hero.

The rest of the team, minus Cardinal who was still fighting, ran over to Robin to make sure he was alright. Superboy finished untying him by the time they got there.

"Oh man, you alright Rob?" Kid Flash said as he appeared right in front of the teen.

"Yea, glad we could figure something out, but now we have to help Cardinal." Robin said as he looked toward the fight.

Things had taken a turn for the worse, as Cardinal had taken another slice, this time across her stomach. She jumped back and placed her left hand on the cut, thus she lost her fire sword. Ra's walked up to her and was about to deliver one final strike, when all of a sudden a rock came up and knocked the sword out of his hand.

"So, your little friends figured out a way to save you, how nice, now I can destroy you all myself." Ra's said as he looked at the team.

"Oh come on, you think we can't handle a geezer like you." Kid Flash remarked as he looked Ra's over.

"You underestimate me, boy, as I am very capable of defeating all seven of you." Ra's said back to the young speedster.

"Why not just show us." Superboy said as he clenched his fists.

"We shall defeat you, Ra's Al Ghul." Aqualad stated as he reached back for his water bearers.

"Time to finish this, Ra's. You and your factory are going down." Robin said as he walked over beside his sister.

"Oh please, a bunch of children can't possibly stop me." Ra's said back to the boy wonder. He then pulled something out of his belt and pressed the button.

"What was that suppose to do?" Artemis asked

"Oh this, it's a trigger for the self destruct of this entire fortress. You only have five minutes to get out." Ra's explained as he started to turn and walk away.

* * *

><p>Well, this is promising to me. I have to admit, I've never written a story so well, and I'd like to thank all reviewers that have given me feedback. There is one final chapter to this story, and I'm about to start it. Hope everyone likes how the story ends.<p> 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

As the self destruct was counting down, the building began to crumble. The team felt the ground shaking as they tried to get out of the fortress.

While they were running, Cardinal undid her utility belt and put it in Robin's view.

"What are you doing?" Robin asked as he tried to push the belt back at his sister.

"You need it more than I do." Cardinal said as her hand didn't budge.

Robin knew there was no point arguing with her, so he took the belt and put it on. Rocks were starting to fall all around the place and the team was trying to destroy any rocks that were falling in their way. Artemis had tripped on a small rock and was lying on her stomach, when all of a sudden one rock came out of nowhere and landed on her legs.

"Artemis, hang on." Cardinal said as she turned around and went to help the archer. Another rock was coming toward them, and Cardinal was able to get to Artemis in time and put up a fire shield.

"Cardinal, Artemis; get out of there." Aqualad ordered when he saw Cardinal run back toward their fallen friend.

"Go; Artemis is hurt, I'll get her out of here. You guys just get out of here." Cardinal said as she kept her hands up so the fire shield would stay up.

"You guys heard her; she knows what she's doing." Robin said as he felt confident that his twin could help their teammate. The team then resumed getting to safety.

"Why didn't you let them help?" Artemis asked as she tried to move the boulder herself.

"Because, there's no sense in any of them getting hurt, Kid Flash already has a bullet hole in his shoulder." Cardinal said as she slowly moved one of her hands to her stomach where Ra's sliced her.

"Oh come on, you're hurt too." Artemis said as she stopped struggling with the boulder for a moment.

"Yes, but I'm the only one that can protect you right now. Superboy would get burned; I don't care if he is Kryptonian." Cardinal retorted as she heated the wound on her stomach to close it, then she did the same thing to her right arm. "What I'm about to do won't burn you, but it will free you."

After her wounds were healed, she put her hand on the boulder and began to super heat it. The boulder was red hot in a few moments and began to melt. The melting point of the boulder was focused at the part where Artemis was pinned. Cardinal's word held up as Artemis did not get burned. Once she was able to pull her legs out from under the boulder, Cardinal removed her hand and the boulder began to cool.

Meanwhile, the rest of the team had made it outside, but turned back to the fortress to watch for their teammates to emerge.

"We shouldn't have left them. We have to go back." Miss Martian said as the fortress started to catch fire.

"Yea, why did we listen to her?" Superboy asked as he stood there with his arms crossed.

"She obviously knew something would happen that would put us in danger. I admire her for wanting to rescue Artemis by herself." Aqualad said as he looked at Miss Martian and Superboy. "Besides, M'gann, mine and your physiology would not have been able to withstand heat, remember what happened at the tower of fate."

"Oh right. I just hope they're both okay." Miss Martian said as she looked from Aqualad back to the fortress.

There was fire all over the place, and Robin, along with Kid Flash was worried, although the speedster wouldn't admit it. The walls of the fortress were falling all over the place, but as part of the wall closest to them fell, two shadows were seen coming their way. As they watched, and the figures got closer, they could tell that one was carrying the other.

Robin was happy to see the two emerging from the fire, and Cardinal let her fire shield fall and almost dropped herself. Miss Martian saw her new friend start to stumble, and flew over to the both of them. Just as she landed, Cardinal started to collapse, but the Martian caught her and Artemis with her telekinesis, she then laid them on their backs. The others arrived and checked on both of them. Artemis was still awake and looked at the others.

"Cardinal's quite a hero. Her powers are incredible, she was able to heal her cuts, free me and keep us protected the whole way out." Artemis said as she looked at each of her teammates, then to her savior.

Cardinal had lost consciousness, seeing as she used so much of her energy for so much time. Robin got down beside her, and showed a small smile. He then placed one hand under her neck and the other under her knees. While he lifted her up, Kid Flash was helping Artemis up, but was careful, as he noticed that the archer's right leg was broken. Artemis groaned in pain once she was upright.

"We have what we came for, let's go home. I'll take the Batwing, you guys take Cardinal in the Bio-ship. We'll meet at the cave." Robin said as he looked at his sister.

"I'll call the ship, do you want us to drop you off at the Batwing." Miss Martian said as she looked at Robin, who nodded, then in the direction of the ship, which was not far, but they didn't want to risk more injury to Artemis's leg. They also didn't know if Cardinal had any hidden injuries.

The ship arrived and Kid Flash headed in with Artemis while Superboy took Cardinal from Robin. The rest of the team entered the ship and they took off. The ship arrived at the spot where the invisible Batwing was, and Robin dropped down on a cable line. He then went over to the Batwing, climbed in, started it, and took off. The Bio-ship then left in the same direction as the Batwing.

Libya

October 30th 09:05 EET

The bio ship was flying at top speed to return to the cave, Artemis was sitting with her right leg being bandaged by Aqualad, and Cardinal was still out, lying in another chair that was reclined a bit. Miss Martian was piloting, but the others were watching Cardinal, amazed at the kind of power she had. They wondered what happened and how she got Artemis loose.

"She heated the boulder so much that it melted, but I never got burned." Artemis said, breaking the silence, and answered the question on everyone's mind.

"She's amazing, but stubborn, if she had let us help, she may be conscious right now. She's definitely related to Rob." Kid Flash remarked as he thought about how much she reminded him of his friend.

"She told me why. Cardinal didn't want anyone to get hurt more than they were, and even though you're a Kryptonian, Superboy, you would have gotten burned." Artemis said as Aqualad finished bandaging her leg, they would put a cast on it when they arrived at the cave.

Robin's voice then came in over their comm link. "That's my sister for you. She's even sent me and Batman out of a building on fire and she was able to lower the intensity of the fire."

"She's brave, but stubborn about it at same time." Superboy stated from his seat. Not taking his eyes off the passing horizon.

"That's what comes from living with Batman." Robin's voice came back over the comm link.

"We will be back at the cave in about two hours. Let's just not talk anymore." Miss Martian said as she looked at her new friend.

Mount Justice

October 30th 05:45 EDT

The bio-ship arrived at Mount Justice and entered the ship bay. Once the ship landed, the team disembarked, with Aqualad helping Artemis leave, and Superboy was carrying Cardinal, who was still unconscious after using her powers like she did. The Batwing landed about a minute later. Robin jumped out and headed for the computers, he wanted to upload the data he collected before doing anything else.

Cardinal and Artemis both were taken to the med bay. Once there, Red Tornado began to fit Artemis with a cast that would help her right leg heal. Superboy had placed Cardinal on the other bed, and she began to stir.

"Who is that, I have never seen her before?" Red Tornado asked as he looked at the teen on the bed.

"She's Robin's sister, Cardinal, she helped us on our mission, and even saved me." Artemis answered as the android was finishing up with her cast.

"Ah yes, The Batman has told me about her. He said to be expecting her to join your team soon. I did not know that she was sent on this mission as well." Red Tornado remarked as he walked over to her to see if she needed any kind of medicines. Just then she woke up.

"Hey Superboy, where am I?" Cardinal asked as she started to sit up.

"You're at the cave, well our cave anyway." Superboy answered.

"Welcome, Cardinal; I am Red Tornado, will you be staying with the team?" The android asked as he stood by the bed.

"I shall, I just need to rest. I'm not up to full strength yet." Cardinal said as the med bay door opened, and Robin walked in. He went up to the bed and stared at his sister.

Superboy took this as his moment to leave. Red Tornado handed Artemis a set of crutches and she followed Superboy's lead and left to go to the living room. Red Tornado watched Artemis leave, then looked at the twins. He didn't say anything and also left.

"How's KF doing, why didn't he come to med bay?" Cardinal asked as she looked around.

"His speed healing actually patched him up completely before we arrived here. I talked to Batman, he's already fixed the zeta beam transports are set to recognize you. Once you're strong, you can come here with me now." Robin told Cardinal.

"Alright, well, I think I'll be back to normal after a good night's sleep." Cardinal said as she closed her eyes slightly.

"Okay, I'll see you later, sis." Robin said as he turned around and headed for the door.

Cardinal smiled to herself as she thought about helping her brother and his friends. She then drifted off to get some rest.

* * *

><p>Alright folks, one chapter left. I will say this, it will be mostly about the anti-poison and getting it to the victims. But, Cardinal shall appear for the first time in her soon to be regular civvies.<p> 


	12. Chapter 11

Here it is, the final chapter of my story, I hope you've all enjoyed it. A quick note to those that have favorited this story but never reviewed, please let me know what you think of this. I'd like your opinions.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Gotham City

October 30th 12:30 EDT

Wayne Enterprises received a request from Commissioner Gordon to use the formula that was retrieved by Robin to make the anti-poison that would cure the epidemic that hit Gotham City, Star City, Metropolis, and Star City. Bruce had arrived to see how the work was coming. The labs had been working for 4 hours, ever since they got the formula, and they had a good start.

"Well, Mr. Wayne, we should have enough of the anti-poison for Gotham and the other three cities by this time tomorrow." One scientist told the billionaire.

"I've also asked that Queen Industries in Star City make some too, just incase there are more cases than are known about. Well, thank you for the update. I have to go, my wards are home alone, not that they can't handle themselves, but I told them I'd only be gone for half an hour." Bruce said as he shook the scientist's hand then turned around and left.

Gotham City

October 30th 13:30 EDT

Cardinal had recovered her strength sooner than expected as was back at home.

Bruce was running late getting home from Wayne Enterprises, and the twins were in the gym playing an acrobatics game.

"Come on, Reiena, you know you'll never beat me." The boy on the balance beam said as his sister was on the parallel bars.

"This time, I am going to win, Dick." Reiena said as she then began to pull her entire body upward so she was doing a handstand on the bars.

Dick saw her upside down smile and knew she was serious. He decided to pull out his trump card, a dismount with a quadruple flip. He landed the dismount and turned to his sister.

"Beat that, sis." Dick said as he got his famous smirk on his face.

"You think I can't beat your quad, you thought wrong." Reiena returned the smirk and then bent her elbows. She pushed off the bars and went flying into the air with her arms extended. Not a second after her lift off, she began to glow, then fire came out of her hands and she spun twice in the air, the fire dancing around her. She turned her body upright, and then landed.

"So not fair, you used your power." Dick cried as he walked over to her.

"My powers were never banned by our rules." Reiena said as she walked to meet her twin.

"Well, I say amend the rules, from this moment on you can't use your powers in your performance." Dick said as he gave her his version of the bat glare.

"Alright, but next time I'll beat you without my fire dance." Reiena said as she and him started walking to the bench in the room and sat down.

Just then the gym doors opened and revealed their guardian.

"Hey kids, how are you doing, sorry I'm late." Bruce said as he walked in, but just stepping foot into the room, he broke out in a slight sweat. "Reiena, have you been using your power?"

"She cheated in our game; she used her fire power to make her dismount more elegant." Dick explained as he stood up and pointed at his sister.

"So, until now, it was never in the rules that I couldn't use them." Reiena said as she looked from Dick to Bruce.

"Well, as long as you two had fun, and didn't burn the manor down." Bruce said as he laughed at the way the two were acting.

"How's the anti-poison coming along?" Dick asked as he remembered the reason for Bruce's lateness.

"It's going to be ready tomorrow, and I just talked to Ollie in Star City, his batch is on schedule too." Bruce said as he let a faint smile come to his lips.

"That's good, but how are we going to get the cure to the other cities?" Reiena asked.

"Barry and Wally have agreed to carry it from her to Metropolis and Central City." Bruce answered.

"Okay." Reiena said as she lifted her water bottle to her lips.

"How about a little 2 on 1 basketball?" Bruce asked as he stood there watching the two cool down.

"You really think you can take both of us?" Reiena taunted as she looked at him.

"You can use any powers or any of the training you've had to try and stop me." Bruce answered the girl.

The twins looked at each other for a moment, then to Bruce.

"You're on." They said at the same time. The three of them then left to go to the basketball court.

Gotham City

October 31st 17:55

All the victims of the poisoning had received the antidote, and the doctors had cleared them for visitors. The hospital was full of family members and good friends visiting those affected by this epidemic.

Alfred was much better and alone in his room still recovering. All of a sudden there was a knock on his room door. The door then opened, and Bruce and his wards came walking in.

"Hey Alfred, I heard you were feeling better. We thought you could use some company." Bruce said as he and the teens walked over to Alfred's side.

"Of course, Master Bruce. I have a feeling the kids are partly responsible for discovering the antidote." Alfred stated as he looked at Dick and Reiena.

"I couldn't have done it without them." Bruce said as he put a hand on each kid's shoulder. They both looked up at Bruce then back to Alfred.

"You did train them well, Master Bruce." Alfred remarked as he saw the smiles on the twins' faces.

"The doctor's said that you can come home in five days. Don't worry about the manor; Dick and I will keep it clean. Not sure if it will keep up with your cleaning method, but it will do." Cardinal remarked.

"I'm sure you and Master Dick will do fine, Miss Reiena." Alfred remarked as a smile came across his face at what the teenage girl said.

Just then, there was a light knock on the door, and it opened to reveal a nurse.

"I'm sorry Mr. Wayne, but visiting hours are over in a minute. I just wanted to let you know." The nurse said.

"Thank you, Miss, we were just about to say our goodbyes for the night." Bruce remarked. The nurse then left the room so Bruce and the teens could say their goodbyes for the night.

"We'll be back tomorrow; you just relax and get some rest." Bruce said as he turned back to face his 'father'.

"Bye, Alfred, don't worry, we'll be back." Reiena said.

"See you tomorrow." Dick stated as he looked at Alfred, then Bruce put a hand on each of their shoulders, and they turned around and left out of the room. Bruce then followed and left the room. Alfred laid his head back after watching the door close.

"Wonderful to have them protecting this city and the world." He remarked as he closed his eyes and fell asleep for the night.

Mount Justice

October 31st 20:15 EDT

The teens were awaiting the arrival of their last to teammates before the started the Halloween party. Just then the zeta beam transporter activated.

"Recognized Robin B01, Cardinal B08"

The twins were met by the others and they looked at Cardinal, she was wearing a navy blue jacket with ¾ sleeves over a magenta colored shirt, black pants, Black high top sneakers with magenta tongues, and a magenta headband to hold back her unbraided hair. Like her brother, she wore sunglasses, only they had brown lenses, so no one could learn her secret identity.  
>"How are your friends doing, did the anti-poison work?" M'gann asked, remembering that Robin said he had gotten calls from family of some of his friends.<p>

"Yea, it's working, I'm glad they got it in time, the doctors said another two days and there would have been no way to save them." Robin answered as he looked at his sister, giving her a silent 'that's what I told them when they asked' look.

"Well, everything's ready for the party, except one thing, we don't have any matches to light the candles in the Jack-O-Lanterns." Wally said as he looked around, then at Cardinal.

"If you wanted me to light them, all you had to do was ask." Cardinal said as she stepped forward and held up her hands. Both hands then had sparks of fire in them and she held out her palms, and focused on where the pumpkins were, then launched her fire, and every single candle was lit at the same time.

"Very nice, Cardinal, but this is more than a Halloween party. It is also your 'Welcome to the team' party." Kaldur said as he walked up to the new member and put a hand on her left shoulder.

Cardinal looked around at all the happy faces, but her eyes stopped on Artemis. She then walked over to the archer who was on her crutches.

"I wish my powers could fix bone, but I've never been able to get that part to work. I can't tell you how many times I've tried." Cardinal said as she tried to get a smile to show on Artemis's face. It worked as Artemis looked up at the teen and gave a slight smile.

Superboy was showing his usual social skills, staying in the back of the crowd. He then came forward and right up to her.

"Hope I didn't come off too harsh." Superboy said as he was still working on his socialization.

"You didn't but what are we standing around for, I thought this was a party." Cardinal said as she looked Superboy right in the face, then around to her friends. With that comment, the team went on with their party.

* * *

><p>UPDATE June 17th: I just learned that episode 10 did air, but apparently not in America. I watched it and learned that Superboy now has his name of Conner Kent. I can't believe I didn't know, I found it on the story Time goes on, by TheNightwingFan.<p> 


End file.
